ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Round Four Part 1
Story Gaira and Alan are standing in the courtyard, in front of six doors. Gaira: Will Snow really rest for 60 days? Alan: Probably not. But resting for most of the days is better than just one. (Then, five of the doors open, as John, Jack, Alviss, Dorothy and Nanashi come out.) Welcome back. Gaira: Incredible. All of their magic powers have increased dramatically. Dorothy: Johnny! You’re back! (She hugs him.) John: Dorothy, you’re choking me! Nanashi: I want a hug! Jack: John, you’re so lucky. John: Hey, Alan, where’s Snow? Alan: In the Training Gate. Pozun: Alright. The next round will begin! (Princess Reginleif rolls the dice.) It will be a six on six, at the ice arena! Jack: Yes! We have exactly six here. Alan: No, I will sit this round out. I want to see how much stronger you’ve all become. John: Sounds good. So one of us will fight twice. Easy enough. Pozun: Alright. Andata! (The group teleports away.) End Scene They arrive at the ice field, when the Chess Pieces arrive. One of them is Girom, one was Mr. Hook. One was a blue skinned person in a jester outfit, one has a mask in a black shirt that forms horns on his head. One was a girl with light blue hair and a big ball dress with a conch shell on her head, and one was a woman in a red one piece outfit, with tall spiraling blond hair. Blond Woman: Hahahaha! Hello you pathetic whelps! I am Rapunzel, of the Knight class. I will kill all of you losers! Girom: Now, now. Calm down, sister. As our leader, you should go last. Rapunzel: (Sweetly) Oh, if you say so, my little brother. Mr. Hook: I’ll go first. Alviss: Looks like I’ll avenge Snow. As I won Rock-Paper-Scissors. Pozun: The first match, Bishop Hook vs. Alviss. Begin! Hook: Fishing Rod! (He summons a fishing rod, and catches Alviss on the shoulder. He flings Alviss into the air.) Now, Harpoon Cannon! (He summons a harpoon cannon, and fires it. Alviss punches the harpoon, breaking it and destroying the ÄRM.) Impossible! I’ll finish this with one blow! Anger Anchor! (A giant anchor forms, and is slammed into the ground. Hook smiles, as Alviss hits him from behind, knocking him down.) Pozun: Winner, Alviss. Jack: Amazing! John: He didn’t even use an ÄRM. (Alviss comes back. Hook goes over to the Chess side.) Rapunzel: You lost. Prepare for your punishment. Hook: Are you going to kill me? Rapunzel: Depends. If you beat me in Rock-Paper-Scissors, then you can live. (Rapunzel throws scissors, and Hook throws paper, Rapunzel slashes Hook, killing him instantly. He falls to the ground.) Now, let that serve as a warning to all of you! If you lose, this can be your fate. John: How heartless! Jack: How evil! Alviss: That’s how some of them are. John: That is still, unforgivable. Blue Skinned Guy: Kollekio will go now. Kollekio will kill his foe, and not die. Jack: Looks like I’m up. Pozun: Second match, Bishop Kollekio vs. Jack, begin! Jack: Scoop of Earth! And Earth Beans! (Jack tries to grow the beans, but nothing happens.) What?! Nanashi: It’s too cold for the plants to grow. Kollekio: Magic Hammer! (He summons a hammer, and he goes to strike Jack. Jack parries all of the attacks, pushing Kollekio back.) Jack: Sorry, but I’m not that weak anymore! That training really shows! Kollekio: Fine. I’ll use Darkness ÄRM: Slowpoke! (Then, Jack freezes.) John: Jack! Alviss: No use. He can’t move or speak. It’s a Darkness ÄRM that cancels movement. However, it makes the user blind. Kollekio: Now, to find him. (Suddenly, Jack’s magic power spikes.) Alviss: No Jack! That’s what he wants! (Kollekio finds Jack through his magic, and hits him with the hammer.) Jack: Ha! I can move! Now (he looks up, seeing Kollekio is a giant.) How’d you get so big?! Kollekio: You got small. Magic Hammer shrinks you. (Kollekio kicks Jack.) I’ll kick you until you die! Jack: Yeah right! I’m not going to die now! Kollekio goes to kick Jack, and Jack clings to his leg. Jack then climbs up his leg, and jumps, throwing something at Kollekio. Kollekio then swallows something. Kollekio: What did you do? Jack: Grow! Earth Beans! (Plants grow in Kollekio’s stomach, plants coming out of his mouth.) Pozun: Winner, Jack! Jack: Yes! (Reverts to original size.) John: Nice job Jack. (Kokkekio throws scissors, and Rapunzel throws rock. She then kills her.) You sick hag! How dare you kill your teammates! Rapunzel: Did you just call me a hag?! Dorothy: If he didn’t, I am. Hag. You’re getting on my nerves. Rapunzel: Agh! I must kill them! Girom: Sister! Please wait! They don’t know what they’re talking about, as you are beautiful. Rapunzel: Oh, if my little brother says so. Masked Man: I’ll go next. Dorothy: I’ll fight him. John: Hey Dorothy? (Dorothy turns) Don’t kill him. There’s no point to it now. Nanashi: You can’t be so naive, John. Dorothy: Okay, Johnny! (Nanashi and Alviss are dumbfound.) Pozun: Third match, Bishop Avrute vs. Dorothy, begin! Avrute: Shelakey! (He gains a clawed gauntlet.) This ÄRM can tear through anything. Even other ÄRM. (He charges forward, and Dorothy activates a Ring Dagger. She slices through him, causing him to fall to the ground.) Dorothy: I didn’t hit anything vital, so he’ll live. Pozun: Winner, Dorothy! Dorothy: How was that, Johnny? (John was speechless.) Alviss: She’s easily Knight class. (Avrute makes it back to the others.) Avrute: Alright. Rock. Rapunzel: Do you really think you get a chance after a pathetic performance like that? (She kills him, then laughs manically.) Girl: Aqua will go next! Watch me win! John: Only two of us left. Nanashi: True. John, allow me to fight the girl. Jack & Alviss & Dorothy: Knew it. Nanashi: What are you talking about? There’s a proper way to fight a lady, which I will now demonstrate. Pozun: The fourth match, Bishop Aqua vs. Nanashi, begin! Nanashi: Okay, ladies first! Aqua: Oh, you’re so kind! Thank you Mr. Nanashi! Come out Akko! (She then summons a giant clam.) Attack! (Akko charges Nanashi.) Nanashi: Are you kidding?! Griffin Lance! (He summons a sharp lance, and jumps to stab the clam. He succeeds, but doesn’t pierce it.) Agh, it’s hard! (The clam opens up, firing several pearls at Nanashi. Nanashi dodges with ease.) Ha! It missed. Aqua: Oh my. You’re quite good. Come back, Akko! (Akko disappears.) Activate, Skates! (She obtains ice skates on her feet.) Here I come! (She skates forward.) Whee! Whee! Whee! (She continues this, creating a circle around Nanashi.) John: What is she doing? Dorothy: I don’t know. I can’t understand her tactics. (Aqua stops skating, and removes the conch shell from her head.) Aqua: Here I come, Mr. Nanashi! Supikara! (She blows into the conch, then a giant shark breaks out of the ice, through the circle on the ground. Nanashi is launched into the air.) Nanashi: Ah! She drew that circle as a target! (The shark eats Nanashi, then dives back into the ocean.) Jack: He’s gone! It ate him! Scary! (The shark jumps back through the hole, when Nanashi pierces through its head, as it falls back into the water.) Nanashi: Your clam may be hard, but my lance is still sharp enough to gut your fish. Aqua: Uh-oh. Akko! (She summons the clam, and goes inside it. It then starts to spin.) I cannot lose! I don’t want to die! (The clam spins at Nanashi, who deactivates the Griffin Lance.) Nanashi: Electric Eye! (He shoots lightning, frying the clam. It opens up, and Aqua stumbles out, and falls to the ground.) Pozun: Winner, Nana Nanashi: Hold it! (Pozun turns, and sees Nanashi on the ground.) I’m out of juice. That fight really took it out of me. It’s a draw. Pozun: But you were just fine a moment ago. Nanashi: Forget that! I can barely stand I’m so tired. It’s a draw! Pozun: Fine. Draw! (Aqua and Nanashi get up. The two walk back to their teams, passing each other.) Aqua: Thank you, Mr. Nanashi. (The two walk on, and Nanashi rejoins his group.) Nanashi: And that’s, how you fight a lady. You could learn some pointers, Alviss. Jack: Wait, something is going on over on the chest side. (Then, the group sees Aqua being impaled in the chest by an ice blade.) What?! Nanashi: No! (They hear Girom laughing, and John charges forward.) Dorothy: John! John: Uragh! Girom! Girom: Ha! I’ve been waiting for this, John! Prepare to die! Characters Team MÄR *Alviss (competes) *Jack (competes) *Dorothy (competes) *Nanashi (competes) *John Smith *Alan Others *Pozun *Princess Reginlief (cameo) *Gaira Villains Chess Pieces *Mr. Hook (competes) (death) *Kollekio (competes) (death) *Avrute (competes) (death) *Aqua (competes) *Girom *Rapunzel Guardian ÄRM *Akko (Aqua) Trivia *Every member of the Chess to compete this round has been killed. *John shows his objections to killing, as he asks Dorothy not to kill her foe. *Rapunzel and Girom, in terms of the original manga, are considered psychotic, or crazy. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes